Geschichtsstunde
by BineBlack
Summary: Kennt ihr das? Dieses unstillbare Verlangen, welches man nur bei ganz wenigen Personen empfindet? Meistens hat es nichts mit romantischer Liebe zu tun. Zumindest die Art von Verlangen, welches ich meine. Ich rede hier nur von roher Lust. ONE SHOT! KEIN SL


_**A/N:** Okay ... bevor irgendjemand fragt - keine Ahnung, wie ich auf diese Geschichte gekommen bin. Wirklich nicht. Dieser hocherotische nicht jugendfreie One Shot war einfach plötzlich in meinem Kopf und wollte mit allen Mittel raus. Vermutlich werdet ihr es lesen und nie wieder meinen Namen hören wollen! _

_Ich habe zwar als Pairing zwei Kerle angegeben, hier geht es aber **DEFINITIV NICHT UM SLASH!** Ich will euch einfach nicht das Pairing verraten, darauf sollt ihr selbst kommen. Am Ende wird es ja aufgelöst!  
_

_Na ja, die meisten von euch kennen ja meine Details-Sucht, was die schönste Nebensache der Welt angeht. Hier geht es um unzensierten Sex zwischen Mann und Frau, daher auch **M-Rating! **Wer so etwas nicht mag, bitte nicht lesen! Ich will keine Rechnungen wegen Herzinfarkten oder etwas Derartigem! Und ich bin schon ganz gespannt, welches Pairing ihr glaubt, um dass es hier geht! Laßt es mich wissen, ob ich euch verwirren konnte, okay! Reviews wären schön!_

**Geschichtsunterricht **

Kennt ihr das? Dieses unstillbare Verlangen, welches man nur bei ganz wenigen Personen empfindet? Meistens hat es nichts mit romantischer Liebe zu tun. Zumindest die Art von Verlangen, welches ich meine. Ich rede hier nur von roher Lust. Dem Gefühl, ohne den Körper des Anderen nicht mehr leben zu können – zu STERBEN, wenn Du den anderen nicht berührst, ihn riechst, ihn schmeckst. Dann, wenn Du nur vollkommen bist, wenn Du den anderen spürst, Dich in ihm vergräbst. Dieses Verlangen grenzt schon an Wahnsinn. Und so erging es mir bei ihr.

Ich hab´ sie nie geliebt. Nein, Moment, dass ist falsch. Ich liebe sie, natürlich tue ich das. Aber eher wie eine Schwester, wie einen guten Freund. Nicht wie die Frau meines Lebens, mit der ich alt werden und 15 Kinder haben kann. Eigentlich glaube ich nicht wirklich daran – wahre Liebe. Wie erkennt man so etwas überhaupt? Dass es sie gibt, weiß ich zwar, aber ich kann es mir in meiner Situation nicht vorstellen. Mein Leben ist voller Unbeständigkeit. Aber ich komme vom Thema ab.

An ihr interessiert mich am meisten ihr Körper. Die weichen Formen, die unter der dunklen Schuluniform verborgen sind und die nur ich kenne. Oh verflucht, ich kenne jedes Tal davon! Jede Erhebung. Ich werde hart bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran! Ich habe jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut gekostet, ihn gebranntmarkt. Für mich allein. Der Gedanke, dass sie jemand anders so berühren könnte, bringt mich fast um! Und genau das ist falsch! Genau das ist es, was mir schlaflose Nächte bereitet. Ich dürfte nicht so denken – denn es gibt jemand anderen in ihrem Leben. Und dieser Andere ist mein bester Freund.

Sie liebt mich genauso wenig. Etwas, welches wir sofort zu Beginn unserer leidenschaftlichen Affäre geklärt haben. Denn sie liebt ihn. Liebt ihn wirklich! Meinen besten Freund. Sie sagt, dass sie sich vorstellen kann, mit ihm alt und grau zu werden. Und ich kann mir die Beiden direkt vorstellen. Ich wünsche ihnen Alles Glück auf diesem Planeten. Aber was ich ihnen nicht wünsche ist, dass er diesen Körper besitzt. Dieses biegsame Paradies, in dem bisher nur ich gewesen bin.

DAS weiß ich genau. Sie haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen. Er scheint nicht mal den Versuch zu unternehmen. Als spüre er, dass er Alles an ihr haben könne – bis auf das. Weil es mir gehört.

Ich sitze hier im Unterricht, tue so, als lausche ich irgendwelchen dummen Jahreszahlen über idiotische Zwergen-Aufstände, die längst nicht mehr existieren, und sehe dabei doch nur sie. Ihren warmen Körper, der unter meinen Händen zuckt, wenn ich sie streichle. Höre ihre spitzen Schreie, wenn ich mit meiner Zunge in sie eindringe, sie trinke. Kann fühlen, wie ich in sie eindringe, feuchte Hitze mich umhüllt wie ein leicht zu enger Handschuh.

Zur Hölle, ist sie eng! Jedes Mal, wenn ich in sie dränge, raubt es mir fast den Verstand. Ich bin jedes Mal knapp davor mich sofort in sie zu verströmen. Sie mit meinem Samen auszufüllen. Und ich täte es, würde ich es nicht so sehr genießen zu spüren, wie sie kommt! Ich weiß genau, wie ich sie kommen lassen kann. Kenne ihren geheimen Punkt, der sie über die Schwelle katapultiert, der sie wimmern lässt. Ich wette, ich könnte sie sogar jetzt kommen lassen, wenn ich wollte. Und, bei Merlin, ich WILL!

Aber er sitzt zwischen uns. Kritzelt wahllose Strich-Männchen auf sein Pergament und gähnt unverhohlen. Manchmal bist Du ein echter Idiot, Mann.

Mein Blick wandert wieder zu ihr hinüber. Wann habe ich sie das erste Mal gehabt? Ich glaube, es war nach einem gewonnenen Quidditch-Spiel. Im Freudentaumel hat sie mich geküsst. Auf den Mund. Nichts Besonderes oder Besorgniserregendes, das hatten wir schon oft getan. Bruder und Schwester küssen sich schließlich auch. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Keine Ahnung, was mich geritten hat – aber plötzlich hab ich ihr die Zunge zwischen die einladenden Lippen geschoben. Und zu meinem grenzenlosen Entsetzen hat sie diesen Kuss erwidert!

Damals war es wirklich Entsetzen! Ehrlich! Wir sind auseinander gefahren, als hätten wir uns verbrannt. Die nächste Stunde hatte ich ein grauenhaft schlechtes Gewissen und konnte meinem Freund nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Aber ich hatte sie geschmeckt. Und wurde fast augenblicklich süchtig danach.

Nach der Siegesfeier trafen wir uns im Gemeinschaftsraum, beide wie ferngesteuert. Ich hatte wirklich den Plan, mich zu entschuldigen und ihr zu schwören, es nie wieder zu tun. Doch dann stand sie vor mir – in diesem verruchten Pyjama, der mit dem Spagetti-Top und der tief sitzenden Hose. Er ist blau. Ich liebe dieses Ding an ihr.

Das nächste was ich weiß ist, dass ich mich mit ihr auf der Couch wieder fand. Das Top war innerhalb Sekunden verschwunden. Genauso wie die Hose und mein Pyjama. Eine Sekunde lang hab´ ich gezögert, doch dann öffnete sie ihren wunderbaren Schenkel und ich nahm mir, was sie mir anbot. Nahm sie! Ich war wenig zärtlich! Wer verlangt bitte Zärtlichkeit von einem 16-jährigen, der scharf ist wie ein Säbelzahntiger?

Sie hat grade ihren Kugelschreiber zwischen die Lippen genommen. Es wirkt immer wieder komisch, wenn alle anderen mit ihren Federn über das Pergament kratzen und sie ihren Kuli benutzt. Sie sind bequemer, sagt sie. Stimmt wohl. Aber jetzt mag ich nicht darüber nachdenken, denn sie saugt grade an diesem verfluchten Stift und ich möchte ihn ihr aus der Hand nehmen und ihr etwas anderes zum Lutschen anbieten. Verflucht, ich will sie! Sofort! Aber wie zur Hölle kriege ich sie hier raus, ohne dass es auffällt!

Eine Idee bahnt sich den Weg in mein Bewusstsein. Natürlich! Wieso bin ich nicht sofort darauf gekommen? Zu irgendetwas muss mein verfluchtes Leben ja gut sein … Und hemmungsloser Sex ist doch schon mal ein guter Anfang, oder!

Ich hole tief Luft – und dann lasse ich mich mit einem Schmerzenslaut vom Stuhl rutschen. Ich presse meine Hand gegen meine Stirn. Und mein Auftritt verfehlt seine Wirkung natürlich nicht. Fast augenblicklich ist die halbe Klasse auf den Füßen. Manche rufen entsetzt meinen Namen. Und sie ist fast augenblicklich neben mir.

Ich ächze und stöhne ein bisschen, ohne dass ich meine Hand fort nehme. An meinem Handgelenk vorbei werfe ich ihr einen Blick zu – und sie reagiert fast sofort.

„Professor Binns? Darf ich ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen?"

Es wird ihr gestattet. Natürlich wird es das. Mühsam kämpfe ich ein Grinsen nieder.

Die Tür hinter uns fällt leise klickend ins Schloss und möglichst unauffällig sehe ich mich um. Wir sind die Einzigen auf dem Flur. Ohne zu zögern drücke ich sie gegen die nächste Wand und verschließe ihren süßen Mund mit meinem. Sie gibt nur einen winzigen überraschten Laut von sich, ehe sie meinen drängenden Kuss ebenso erwidert und ihre Hände in meinen Haaren vergräbt.

Hinter dem nächsten Wandbehang ist eine Nische. Grade groß genug, um uns Beiden darin Platz zu gewähren. Ich ziehe sie dahinter und nestle an ihrer Krawatte. Sie tut das gleiche bei mir. Als nächste öffne ich ihre Bluse und schiebe ihren BH nach oben. Sie trägt immer diese Sport-BH-Dinger, die ihre süßen Formen so grässlich platt drücken. Jetzt, ohne das Ding, sind ihre Brüste viel voller.

Ich umfasse sie mit beiden Händen und streiche mit den Daumen über ihre Spitzen. Sie keucht leise. Ich wette, sie ist jetzt schon feucht.

Ihr meinen Mund entziehend senke ihn auf eine rosige Spitze. Sie schmeckt herrlich! Wie etwas köstliche Verbotenes, das sie ja auch eigentlich sein sollte. Mit einem leisen Japsen werde ich belohnt und ich kann nicht anders als lächeln. Sie wird sich gleich für die süße Folter revangieren, das weiß ich. Und ich freue mich jetzt schon!

Meine frei gewordene Hand erkämpft sich den Weg unter ihren Rock, in ihr Höschen. Wusste ich es doch. Heiß und feucht, so wie ich sie am liebsten mag! Sie versucht meine Hand wieder hervorzuziehen, mich aufzuhalten – aber in dieser Beziehung bin ich gnadenlos. Den Stoff zur Seite schiebend versenke ich zwei Finger tief in ihr, zwischen ihre weichen Fältchen, während der Daumen wieder dafür sorgt, dass sensible Nervenknoten ausreichend stimuliert werden!

Ihre Fingernägel krallen sich in meinen Unterarm und ihre Hüfte beginnt unkontrolliert zu zucken, als würde sie mich reiten. Oh Hölle, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich noch härter werden könnte! Aber zuerst sie! Erst wenn sie gekommen ist, werde ich von ihr ablassen. Soviel ist sicher!

Ihr Atem ist nur noch ein abgehacktes Keuchen. Ich kann hören, wie sie meinen Namen flüstert und dann mit einem kleinen, spitzen Schrei zum Orgasmus kommt. Wie ich es liebe, wenn ihre kleinen Muskeln zucken. Es ist ein herrliches Gefühl, dabei in ihr zu sein!

Ich erlöse sie von meinen forschen Fingern, führe sie an meine Lippen und lutsche sie mit genüsslich geschlossenen Augen ab. Das Grinsen danach kann ich mir nicht ganz verkneifen. Ich weiß, dass sie jetzt diesen berühmt tadelnden Blick für mich hat. Ist mir, mit Verlaub gesagt, scheißegal!

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, kniet sie allerdings bereits vor mir und nestelt an meiner Hose. Ihre kühlen Finger schließen sich um mein heißes Fleisch und ich muss mich mehr als beherrschen, um mich nicht einfach in ihren Mund zu rammen. Dabei fühlt er sich fast so wunderbar an wie …

Alle Gedanken verschwimmen in meinem Kopf, als ich ihre Zunge spüre, die sich langsam an mir entlang schlängelt und mich schließlich in ihre feuchte Mundhöhle saugt. Ich liebe Blowjobs! Besonders, wenn sie es tut. Denn genauso schlafwandlerisch wie ich findet auch sie immer wieder diesen gewissen Punkt, der mich um den Verstand bringt.

Sie intensiviert den Sog und die leisen, schmatzenden Geräusche katapultieren mich fast über die Schwelle. Nichts da, mein Schatz, heute gebe ich mich nicht damit zufrieden. Ich greife in ihr Haar und entziehe mich ihr, ehe ich ihre Oberarme packe und sie zurück auf die Füße bringe. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung steht sie mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, stützt sich mit den Händen gegen die kalte Steinmauer und reckt mir ihren appetitlichen Po entgegen. Erneut schiebe ich zwei Finger in sie und stelle befriedigt fest, dass sie immer noch ausreichend feucht ist. Oder schon wieder! Meine kleine Wildkatze kann manchmal unersättlich sein …

Völlig mühelos streife ich ihr Höschen hinab, gleite in sie hinein und schnappe nach Luft. Gott, zur Hölle, sie scheint wie für meinen Schwanz geschaffen. Auch sie gibt ein kleines, atemloses, kehliges Geräusch von sich, während ich sie ausfülle. Meine Hände gleiten nach vorn und umfassen ihre Brüste, während ich sie nehme.

Ich stoße in sie, halb wahnsinnig vor Lust. Ihre Brustwarzen verhärten sich, während ich sie wenig zärtlich zwirbele, aber genau das mag sie. Genauso wie ein gut dosierter Klaps auf ihren appetitlichen Po. Ja, sie mag es gern, wenn ich herrisch bin. Und ich liebe es, herrisch zu sein! Kuschelsex ist weder etwas für mich, noch für sie. Einmal hat sie mir gestanden, dass sie befürchtet, es gäbe zwischen ihr und ihm nur etwas Derartiges! Ich hoffe es. Denn dann wird sie wieder zu mir kommen.

Ich verändere nur minimal den Winkel meines Eindringens in ihr williges Fleisch und wie erwartet schreit sie auf. Lust durchpulst ihren Körper und ich presse sie endgültig gegen die Ziegelmauer, mich härter in sie treibend! Sie keucht, als ihre Brüste mit der rauen Wand in Berührung kommen. Und dann erschauert sie. Ich kann fühlen, wie ihre Muskeln sich um mich zusammenziehen, mich festhalten wollen. Ich genieße es mit einem tiefen Grollen, während sie erneut ekstatisch meinen Namen schreit. Zwar leise, trotzdem wächst damit die Gefahr des Entdeckt Werdens. Der letzte Kick, den ich brauche.

Ich versenke mich ein letztes Mal in ihr, ehe mich mein Orgasmus überrollt und ich fühlen kann, wie ich mich in sie verströme. Keuchend halten wir beide einen Moment still, ehe ich mich von ihr löse und mit einem kleinen Lächeln feststelle, wie der Beweis ihrer und meiner Lust an den Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel klebt. Der Gedanke daran, dass es wohl auch noch ein Weilchen so bleiben wird, ist seltsam befriedigend.

Sie beugt sich hinab und zieht ihr Höschen wieder hoch, ehe sie mir ein kleines Lächeln schenkt. Ich erwidere es. Ihre Augen gen Himmel verdrehend knöpft sie ihre Bluse wieder zu und auch ich ordne meine Kleidung.

„Du solltest wirklich lernen, Deine Lust zu zügeln, Sirius Black", murmelt sie mit einem unterdrückten Lachen in der Stimme und ich erwidere zwinkernd:

„Bring´ es mir doch einfach bei, Lily."

* * *

Okay, was habt ihr gedacht? seid ehrlich und lasst es mich wissen, okay? 


End file.
